The Frosty North
by ItsallaboutPJO
Summary: Percy, Jason and Leo venture off to Winnipeg, Canada to see what it going on with the strange happenings up there. But what happens when a certain goddess of love messes things up? Now rated M because I am a pervert.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I was inspired to write this story when I heard that it was colder in Winnipeg than on the surface of Mars. (SO happy I don't live there right now) hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters**

**Narrators POV**

Percy Jackson walked along the long snowy path. To his right stood Jason Grace, looking stony faced and his blond hair slick with sweat. To his left Leo Valdez, his cherubic face looking babyish as ever. The three were on a quest to see what was going on around the Canadian area. Strange happenings had been happening in Winnipeg; stop and start floods, getting 30 degree weather in the middle of the winter and worst of all, a certain goddess of love was seen wandering around down town. So here the three boys were, venturing off into the freezing city that was, Winnipeg.

"Man, I wish that the 30 degree weather was going on right now, it's flipping freezing here," Exclaimed Leo, his teeth chattering and his body shivering.

"We're almost there, calm yourself," Replied Percy, but even his voice was wavered by the coldness. However, just as Percy thought, a small house came into view, followed by a "Tim Horton's." Figures.

"Great, a restaurant, let's go in and warm up," Suggested Jason, who's fingertips were red with frostbite. So, the three demigods entered the Canadian franchise and bought themselves some hot chocolate and a twelve pack of "Timbits." **(For people who don't live in Canada, Timbits are doughnuts, but in little balls.) **

"So what's our game plan going to be? Go to downtown and punch Aphrodite in the face?" Joked Leo. The restaurant rumbled for a quick second, but then stopped. Jason and Percy looked at each other, obviously worried.

"Be careful Leo, we don't want to become doves do we?" Asked Jason, giving Leo a look that said, 'If you do that again I'll punch YOU in the face.' Percy gave an apologising look to Leo before announcing their plan.

"So I think that we should head downtown and well ya, I guess Leo has a point," Percy implied, chuckling.

"YEAHHHH, I KNEW THAT WAS THE WAY TO DO IT!" Shouted Leo, attracting the attention of a very confused looking woman in a huge winter parka. The parka had a greenish, goldish tint to it and every now and then when she sat in the right position, it reflected the light from the light bulb and right into Jason's eyes. She had dark brown hair and blazing blue eyes. She was quite pretty, Percy had to admit, but there was something off about her… Suddenly, the woman erupted out of her seat and what had once been a parka was now a tight fitted bodysuit. It perfectly showcased her left donkey leg and her right mechanical leg. Her hair burst into flames and she pounced at Percy. However, seconds before her sharp talons connected with the sea prince's chest, he uncapped his ballpoint pen, which was now a long golden sword, which he liked to call, Riptide. He slashed at the empousai while she tried to claw Percy's face off. Meanwhile, Jason and Leo were sneaking up behind her; Jason had his sword in his hand and was wearing a murderous look on his face. Leo was holding a hammer, which he presumably had gotten out of his magic tool belt and was smiling like an idiot. The empousai lashed at Percy's face once more before she started to say something.

"Danger awaits Percy Jackson," She spoke. "Aphrodite awaits you, she hopes to make things… interesting, as she says."

"How would you know?" Percy screamed.

"Oh word gets around here in Canada, you would not believe how much time people spend indoors here it-" The monster was cut off by Jason turning her into dust by thrusting his sword into her back. Both Leo and Percy gave him a look.

"What? She was annoying me," Mumbled Jason.

"No, it's not that, it's that well, you're glowing," Stuttered Leo. Sure enough, Jason was glowing an off shade of pink, which seemed to ooze off mostly in the northbound direction.

"You think it's a sign?" Asked Jason.

"People don't just randomly start glowing pink man, I think it's a sign," Replied Percy.

"Point taken, but what does it mean?" Asked the son of Jupiter.

"Well the fog is leading off to that direction, so I'm going to say, lets go that way," Announced Leo with a smirk.

**End of chapter 1! Reviews make me happy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Narrators POV**

The three demigods scurried off into the North. It was so cold that Leo was even having trouble lighting fires with his fingertips keep the three warm. Fortunately, Jason summoned a lightning bolt which hit a tree, which burst into blazing flames, melting the snow surrounding it. The boys huddled around the burning tree for a few minutes before continuing on their journey. After a few minutes, they passed a sign that read, "Welcome to Winnipeg."

"Aww man! We weren't even in Winnipeg yet," Whined Leo, his fingers already turning a bright shade of red.

"Don't worry man, we can catch a bus now or something. Maybe a Greyhound," Suggested Jason.

"Uhh, I would rather not take a Greyhound if that's okay. I sort of had a bit of a rumble with a couple of kindly ones on a Greyhound once… How about the public transit?" Asked Percy.

"Okay, but where do we catch one of them?" Replied Jason. Suddenly the pink mist that had been leading them in a Northern direction swooped to the left.

"That way," Said Leo. So the half-bloods made their way towards the bus stop and once they had arrived, a blue and yellow coloured bus showed up. They each took out two dollars of mortal money, paid the driver and then found some seats for themselves. They each received a couple of weird looks from their fellow riders, but who could blame them. The boys were a mess. Their hair sticking up in all directions from the wind, blue lips from the cold, their parkas shredded from fighting so many monsters along their way and worst of all, they were covered in blood from being attacked constantly. They had all hidden their weapons, just in case the mortals saw them as guns or something and they got kicked off the bus. Suddenly the bus lurched forward and skidded to a stop. Black smoke was billowing from the hood and the bus driver punched his steering wheel.

"Alright everyone, looks like we all have to get off," Announced the bus driver. Groans came from all around the bus and one by one everyone exited.

"Great, now how are we going to get downtown," Groaned Leo. Jason's face was contorted into a look of pure concentration. It was so intense that Percy thought that the blond boy might explode.

"Let's take a cab," Said Jason, his electric blue eyes shining.

"Okay, I'll signal one," Replied Percy. The three boys waited until a white taxi came rolling around the corner and Percy whistled and signaled the cab. It flew right past him.

"What the hell?!" Exclaimed Percy. The other two boys face palmed.

"Dude, you're not in New York," Teased Leo. "I think you have to call one with a telephone."

"Great, now we have to find a telephone," Huffed Percy.

"Let's go in that store," Suggested Jason. "Maybe they have a phone we can use." The demigods all agreed to the plan and then preceded into a pink store called "Love Wins." As soon as the three entered the store, they knew that they shouldn't be there. They were surrounded by electrical powered penis', bondage toys and frilly lingerie. This was Aphrodite's obstacle all the way.

"Welcome to Love Wins," Greeted a plump man at the front desk. "Don't mind me asking, but aren't you guys a little bit young to be in a store like this?" Asked the man with a smirk planted on his chubby face.

"Oh we're not here to buy anything, we just wanted to know if you had a phone that we could use to call a taxi," Answered Leo, who was blushing a bright shade of red.

"Of course, come over here and I'll give you the phone," Announced the man. He had a strange red tint to his eyes, almost fire like. But when the boys started to approach the man, that's when Percy saw something unexpected. The man's name tag read Eros.

"Eros? Is that your name?" Asked Percy, his hand already reaching inside of his pocket for his ballpoint pen.

"No need for your sword Percy Jackson, I just want to have a little chat," Replied the minor god. Percy still wasn't convinced and tightened his grip on his pen and removed it from his pocket.

"Alright have it your way," Huffed Eros. Suddenly all of the weapons that the boys were carrying flew off in different directions and stuck against the wall. The demigods were then lifted into the air and were retained by some sort of invisible rope. They twisted and struggled in their confinements, but had no luck escaping.

"What do you want Eros?" Demanded Jason.

"Oh nothing really, just return to your stupid camp and forget about this quest," Suggested Eros.

"Never, when we are sent on a quest, we do not simply leave because a god requested it," Bellowed Jason. And just like that, his pants and boxers were on the floor, revealing a soft pink dick and a round, muscled bottom. Percy and Leo both took the liberty to look away.

"You better take that back, son of Jupiter, before someone gets something they don't want," Lingered Eros. Jason looked admittedly nervous and glanced at both Percy and Leo, who were still facing the opposite direction.

"I can't do that Eros, sorry," Said Jason sarcastically.

"Oh that's okay, as long as this is okay," Shouted Eros. Suddenly a large blue electrical penis came flying off of a shelf and positioned itself behind Jason's rear.

"Are you really sure Grace?" Asked Eros with a smirk.

"Percy, Leo you figure out a way out, I guess I'll just have to deal with this on my own," Was Jason's only response. The penis nudged against the blonde's hole and then quickly inserted itself in, all the way to the base. Jason screamed a blood curdling yell of pain as the toy pounded in and out of his ass rapidly. Drops of blood occasionally spilled out of his ass and ran down his leg; all Jason could think about was the pain. Whilst this was going on, Eros was chuckling to himself, mumbling things every so often like "Delicious," and "Gorgeous." Eros seemed to preoccupied eying Jason up to notice that his prisoners were starting to make a game plan.

"Okay so I can try and light these ropes on fire, or you can flood the place. Either or," Suggested Leo. They heard another scream from Jason, and they knew they had to hurry.

"You try first," Said Percy. Leo's fingertips burst into flames and he held the tip of the flame towards where the ropes were. Nothing happened. Leo grumbled in frustration and threw a fireball at the floor, which caused the floor to cave in with a loud "CRASH!" Eros snapped his neck towards the gaping hole in the floor and the three boys fell to the floor. Leo and Percy landed on their feet and ran to grab their weapons, whereas Jason crumbled to the floor, clearly in severe pain. As soon as the Greeks retrieved their weapons, they charged at the god, weapons raised.

"My store! My beautiful store," Howled Eros. "Get out, just get out. I'm not interested in fighting now." Leo and Percy looked at each other and shrugged and then ran over to the lump on the floor that was, Jason Grace.

"Jace, put on your pants and lets get moving," Said Leo. Jason groaned and flipped onto his back, giving Leo and Percy a full clear view of is now erect penis. It had to be about 8 inches, but neither of them took that into account. They helped the Roman onto his feet and then handed him his boxers, which he immediately put on. Leo and Percy then assisted him in putting on his pants, which were difficult to zip up, seeing as though he was fully erect. Eros pointed at the door and the three quickly left the store. Once they were out, Jason doubled in half and then threw up in a nearby garbage bin.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Asked Leo.

"Fine," Groaned Jason. "Butt's hurting like hell though. Either of you have any ambrosia or nectar?" Percy and Leo rummaged in their backpacks until Percy found a plastic bag with squares of ambrosia and broke off a piece for his friend. Jason took the godly food and then ate it immediately. He instantly felt better.

"Guys. We are never talking about this thing again. Are we clear?" Commanded Jason.


	3. Chapter 3

**Narrators POV**

After the last fiasco involving Jason getting probed in the butt, the three demigods were very careful where they went next to see if they had a telephone. They finally decided to head into a Starbucks. They walked calmly into the Starbucks and once they were in, took a very precarious look around the coffee shop.

"Are you looking for something?" Asked a middle aged woman who was behind the counter.

"No. Well yes, actually we were wondering if you had a phone we could use," Stated Leo.

"Don't all of you young people have cell phones that you can use?" Asked the woman.

"We don't have enough money for cell phones," Replied Jason quickly.

"Alright, but if you try anything funny, I swear, I know karate," Warned the woman, whose name tag read, 'Stacy.' The three thanked Stacy and then followed her to an office behind the counter which held a phone on a desk.

"You have five minutes," Said Stacy with a suspicious look on her face. Percy then picked up the phone with a shaky hand. He didn't know whether home phones attracted monsters or not. He quickly dialed the number for a taxi and arranged for it to pick them up at the Starbucks which they were at. As soon as the conversation ended, Percy slammed the phone down onto the dial.

"I hope we don't get an extra attack from that," Said Percy warily. The boys looked nervously from one to another and then exited the office.

"Thank you miss," Thanked Jason. The woman replied with only a smile and then the three demigods walked outside. They were immediately greeted by a gust of freezing cold wind.

"Holy Hephaestus, can the weather get any colder?!" Exclaimed Percy.

"Well, it's -30 degrees Celsius right now, so yes it can get colder here. Much colder," Replied Jason, who's blond hair was blowing in every which direction. About ten cold minutes later, the cab arrived and the three quickly climbed in.

"Where to?" Asked the driver.

"Downtown," The three replied in unison.

"Portage and Main good?" Implied the driver.

"Sure," Said Percy. The driver nodded and then the car accelerated.

"So when we get downtown, do we just follow Jason's mist?" Asked Leo.

"Yeah, worst comes to worst, we get attacked by a monster or god or something, no biggie," Said Percy sarcastically. About twenty minutes later the car stopped.

"That'll be 20 dollars," Stated the driver. Jason dug into his backpack and took out twenty mortal dollars and then handed it to the man. Percy, Leo and Jason then exited the taxi and were almost blown over by the strong wind.

"Portage and Main corner, windiest place in Canada. Of course," Whined Percy.

"Let's just follow the mist and get out of here and inside," Said Jason. The three shrugged and then followed the pink mist in a Western direction. They were soon approaching a skyscraper with shining silver windows and a gleaming white statue in the front of it. Everything seemed normal about this building, except for the fact that it was radiating the same pink mist that Jason was.

"I'm going to say we go in there," Suggested Leo. The other two agreed and they entered through the automatic doors. Inside was a huge lobby with waterfalls on one wall and was filled with reception desks on the other side. And it smelled of roses and chocolate. The people who were roaming the lobby stopped and smirked at the boys when they walked in. Something was definitely up with this place.

"Should we go up to the front desk?..." Asked Percy, who was very unsure.

"We should try, if they think that we're crazy, well we'll just figure out something else," Suggested Jason. So, they walked over to the front desk and a young man with shining chestnut hair and gleaming green eyes greeted them with a smile.

"Hello young demigods, I am Hedylogos. God of sweet talk and flattery," Said the man cheerily. "May I just say that you three are some very attractive boys…" The boys all blushed deeply.

"Err, thanks Hedylogos… You wouldn't happen to know where Aphrodite would be would you?" Asked Percy.

"Oh yes, she's just upstairs, love," Replied Hedylogos sensually.

"Great! Now all we need is something to call the elevators, seeing as though they're locked," Said Percy.

"Oh sorry love, I can't give you that. Strict advise from Aphrodite," Purred Hedylogos.

"Are you sure you can't give it to us, even if I were to give you something in return?" Percy purred in return. Hedylogos gave him a funny look.

"What were you thinking of?" Asked the god.

"This," Said Percy as he leaned forwards and connected his lips with the gods. Hedylogos sighed and deepened the kiss. They soon separated and Hedylogos looked as though he was about to faint.

"Here's the key," Slurred Hedylogos. He winked at Percy and blew him a kiss as the three began to walk off. Percy gave him a weak smile in return and they were soon riding inside the elevator. Once inside they pressed floor 14, whose button was glowing pink.

"I thought that I should take that one, after what happened to you Jace," Teased Percy. Jason turned red and turned to the son of Poseidon.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT THING THAT HAPPENED? I SAID THAT IT WAS NEVER TO BE TALKED ABOUT AGAIN!" Screamed Jason, who was pinning Percy against the wall. Percy and Leo snickered and soon the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Outside was a long hallway, which was spotted with doors along the two walls. However, at the end of the hallway stood a door which was glowing pink.

"This seems too easy," Said Leo. Just then, the door melted to the ground and from the bubbly ruins of it formed a tall beast with rhino legs, a tiger's body and a huge beetle head with razor sharp pinchers.

"Great job Leo, you just had to jinx it," Complained Percy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Narrators POV**

The monster walked slowly towards the boys, who had their weapons already raised. Percy charged at the monster at once, sword raised. Jason followed behind Percy and ran behind the creature. Leo's fingers burst into flames and he chucked a fireball at the thing. The monster bellowed with rage and spit at Leo.

"YEOWCH! IT SPITS ACID! I REPEAT, IT SPITS ACID!" Shouted Leo, who's arm was sizzling. Percy jabbed his sword at the monster and dodged a wad of acid as the creature thrashed at him. Jason, who had snuck up behind the monster sunk his sword into its back. The creature howled and snapped its pinchers at Jason. They didn't understand the creature, but they all knew what it was thinking, "I'm going to eat you now." Jason bolted out of the way just as the monsters pinchers closed, inches away from his face. The monster snarled and Leo threw a hammer at its face.

"HEY BUG FACE," Teased Leo. The monster snapped its head towards Leo and snarled. "YOUR MOMMA IS SO FAT THAT WHEN SHE SITS AROUND THE HOUSE, SHE REALLY SITS AROUND THE HOUSE," Leo Smirked. The creature screamed and then charged at Leo, its pinchers snapping and its mouth open. Just as the creature reached Leo, he threw a fireball into its mouth and it suddenly disintegrated. Jason and Percy looked at each other in disbelief.

"How did you know that it would die if you shot a fireball into its mouth?" Asked Percy, shocked.

"I didn't," Laughed Leo. "That thing just really pissed me off!" Percy laughed at this, and even Jason gave a slight chuckle.

"Okay so now that the thing is out of our way, where do we go? The door is gone," Inquired Percy.

"Let's touch the walls and see if we find anything," Suggested Leo. The boys agreed and they started feeling the walls. Percy took the wall on the left, and Jason and Leo took the right. Suddenly, Percy felt a rectangular shaped button. He pressed it immediately and the door reappeared.

"You're welcome," Said Percy. The boys walked through the door, which surprisingly was unlocked. Inside was a small room with pink walls, doves flying everywhere and a trail of roses leading to a throne. And sitting on top of that throne was the goddess of love herself. Aphrodite's hair was a shiny blond at the moment and she had a splash of freckles running along her nose and cheeks. She was absolutely breath taking.

"Well hello demigods," Greeted Aphrodite, showing her marvelous white teeth. "I see you got past my Kobaloi, which is good news for me. That means that I get to mess with you," Smirked Aphrodite.

"What are you up to Aphrodite?" Demanded Percy.

"Percy Jackson, such a lovely boy. Pretty too. I can see it now…" Aphrodite drifted off momentarily and then snapped her fingers. Suddenly, Percy felt something hard straining against the zipper of his pants.

"And Jason Grace," Teased Aphrodite. "Such soft blond hair, sexy body. You will serve sufficiently." Aphrodite snapped her fingers again and then Jason felt himself harden. Aphrodite eyed up Leo.

"Leo Valdez…" Gulped Aphrodite. "I'm afraid you will be left out of the fun." Leo scoffed and stamped his foot.

"WHAT AM I? A GOBLIN?" Demanded Leo. "And you still didn't answer Percy's question."

"Oh, I find Winnipeg to be a very nice city, that's all. And I knew that if I caused a bit of commotion, you're Half Blood camp would send only the best; and prettiest. Then all I had to do was pretend that I was up to something evil to attract you here," Replied Aphrodite.

"W-what are you going to do with us?" Stuttered Percy.

"Oh we're just going to have a bit of fun Mr. Jackson," Purred the goddess. She snapped her fingers and a chair appeared out of nowhere and Leo was shoved onto it and tied down by an invisible force. He struggled to escape the bonds, but not even a fireball would break it. Percy and Jason started to run over to Leo but were stopped by a wall. But nothing was there.

"Oh no you don't," Teased Aphrodite. She snapped her fingers and Percy's pants were on the floor. She shook her head like she did something wrong and then snapped again. This time, both Jason and Percy were stripped of all of their clothing. The two instinctively covered themselves with their hands. Aphrodite let out a giggle.

"Why are you doing this?" Demanded Jason.

"To create some drama when you get back to your camp. I'm quite bored right now, no good romantic tragedies happening," Responded Aphrodite seductively. "Okay now Jason go up to Percy and kiss him." Jason knew that she was charm speaking him, but he couldn't stop his desire to kiss the raven haired demigod that the goddess has given him. So Jason walked up to Percy and planted his lips onto his. Percy's eyes widened at the feeling of Jason on his lips. Aphrodite snapped her fingers again and Percy started kissing back with a fiery passion. Percy heard Aphrodite's voice in his mind, telling him to do dirty things to the son of Jupiter, which he happily complied to. He tugged on Jason's long erection and the blond groaned into Percy's mouth. Aphrodite ordered Jason to get onto his knees. Once he was down, an invisible force pushed his mouth over Percy's large penis. Jason gagged but the force continued to push him further. His head bobbed along Percy's shaft, and Percy let out a moan or ten. The force then pulled Jason's mouth off of Percy and made him lick from the bottom of the dick to the top. He then sucked sensually on the head, which made Percy thrust into his mouth. Jason gagged once again and the force behind his head released. Jason glared at Aphrodite, who was smiling brightly.

"Go on," Suggested Aphrodite.

"You made me suck his dick," Said Jason flatly.

"Yes. Yes I did," Replied Aphrodite. "And I intend to make you do more than that." Aphrodite snapped her fingers and then Percy began walking over to Jason and then started making out with him. Percy whined, not wanting what was happening. Before he knew it, he was on his knees and was holding Jason's muscled bottom in his hands and shoved his dick into his mouth. The whole thing. Percy gagged, but suddenly his tongue started swirling around Jason, causing a sensation like no other. Jason groaned and grabbed a handful of Percy's glossy raven coloured hair. His right hand started to snake towards Jason's hole, but before it got there, his index and middle fingers were coated with some kind of lubricant from out of thin air. A force pushed Percy's index finger into Jason and the blond boys eyes shot open.

"OH NO YOU ARE NOT MAKING ME TOP APHRODITE!" Demanded Jason.

"Why else did you think I told Eros to stretch you out?" Asked Aphrodite with a smirk. Jason shot Aphrodite a glare and then Percy continued to suck and stretch Jason. He slid his index finger in and out of the hole gently. He added his middle finger and Jason seized up. He gasped and then thrusted into Percy's mouth, hoping that the pleasure of the blowjob would distract him from the pain. Percy gagged but continued sucking, he owed Jason for what he was doing to him. Percy then scissored his fingers inside of the blond boy, and to Percy's surprise, the Roman let out a moan.

"Fuck Percy," Groaned Jason, now thrusting onto Percy's fingers. Percy pumped his fingers in and out of the Roman, him groaning all the way. Aphrodite snapped her fingers and Percy got up and positioned himself behind Jason. Suddenly a fireball flew past his face and sailed through the wall.

"HA YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD RESTRAIN ME WITH YOUR FANCY GADGETS AND YOUR GODLY POWERS, BUT NO! TEAM LEO WINS!" Shouted Leo triumphantly as he ran towards Aphrodite. She merely flipped her hair back and Leo flew up into the air and was positioned onto the ceiling. Leo cussed and crossed his arms.

"Now, back to the show," Purred Aphrodite. She snapped her fingers and Percy slowly slid into Jason. He groaned into his lover's neck, but Jason was still. Not moving a muscle. Once Percy was fully in Jason, they stood like that for a minute before Aphrodite told Percy to start thrusting. Percy obliged and pulled himself out of Jason, and slowly and gently thrusted back in.

"Faster," Said Jason. Percy was happy to hear this and started thrusting faster, but was still gentle.

"Harder," Whined the Roman. Percy pounded into him once and Jason arched his back, rolled his head back and let out a loud moan. Percy pounded at that same angle again, resulting in Jason pushing himself against Percy, making it so the raven haired boy was fully inside of him. Without Aphrodite even telling him to, Jason leaned backwards and gave Percy a kiss. Not a messy passionate kiss, but a kiss that said, "I like you a lot." Percy kissed back, with the same amount of liking as he continued to thrust into him. Behind them, Aphrodite wiped a tear from her cheek and gave a sigh. Percy slapped Jason's ass a couple of times between thrusts, resulting in sexy moans from the Roman boy. Jason pulled on his dick, but his hands were batted away by Percy's, who took him in his hands and jacked him off himself. Jason let out a breathy moan, he was in heaven; Being pleasured from both sides.

"Fuck Jason, so fucking hot," Huffed Percy. He thrusted a few more times before pulling out, and when he did, Jason let out a whimper.

"Why did you stop?" Whined Jason.

"Switch positions," Was Percy's only response. Jason smirked and then pushed Percy onto the floor, where he lay on his back. Jason then climbed on top of Percy and straddled him. Jason then seated himself on Percy's cock and quickly let out a moan. Jason started rocking his hips back and forth, teasing Percy. Percy replied by pounding into the blond boy repeatedly. Jason cussed and moaned. He ran his hands along Percy's toned chest and stomach, each of his moans getting higher pitched with every thrust.

"Fuck, Percy I'm going to- OH SHIT!" Was Jason's only warning when he came, his cum splattering over Percy's torso and face. Percy continued trusting until he let out a loud moan and arched his back. Jason felt a warm liquid squirting inside of him. After riding out his orgasm, Percy lifted his hand towards his face and scooped up a wad of cum. He inspected it for about 5 seconds before putting it into his mouth and sucking his fingers clean. Jason, who was watching this almost became hard again, until he heard a cough behind him. Aphrodite! He had completely forgotten she was there.

"Well, well, well boys, looks like you two had some fun," Teased Aphrodite. Both boys shot her a glare.

"Well, my work is done. Have fun explaining this to your girlfriends," Smirked Aphrodite. She blew the two a kiss before erupting into her true godly form and disappeared. Leo suddenly fell screaming from the ceiling.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT BITCH, LIKE WHAT THE HELL?" Demanded Leo. Jason and Percy only shrugged and looked into each other's eyes before they kissed once again. This time it was a kiss that said, "I love you."

**Awwww fluffy ending! I think that I'm finished this story, but if you guys want more, leave me a review saying so**


End file.
